Questionable Ancestry
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Lexi wanted to know something about one of her ancestors not knowing what or how the results will effect her R


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Loonatics Unleashed just the words below_

**-*/\/\*-**

It was another quiet day in Acmetropolis. With no super villains to apprehend, the Loonatics were going round doing what they usually did during the peaceful times.

In the training room, Ace was in one of his deep meditative trances centring himself in order to keep calm in all future situations, whether it was stopping Duck and Slam fighting over the remote or some new evil force they had yet to encounter; Duck was in his room trying to think of ways to get Zadavia to notice him and to become leader of the team; Slam was currently having his mid-day snack or to be more precise emptying the fridge of all edibles; Tech, as usual, was tinkering away in his lab whilst Rev acted as his assistant, rather handy when the part you require is on the other side of the city.

"Isn't-this-kinda-dangerous-Tech?-I-mean-one-wrong-twitch-and-_kaboom_!-And-you-sure-know-how-to-make-a-_kaboom_-but-because-you-can-regenerate-I-suppose-you-aren't-probably-worried-about-the-consequences-but-what-about-me?" Rev asked in his usual high speed speech the Runners were known for as he watched the green coyote carefully connect a thin conduction cable to its anchor with a welding laser.

"This is why you should either leave the room now, whilst activating the Hazmat containment field on the way, or shut up!" Tech snapped. "What I am doing requires my complete concentration and if I am disturbed..."

"Say-no-more.-You-won't-hear-a-peep-out-of-me-I'll-be-as-quiet-as-a-mouse.-You-won't-even-no-I'm-here"

Tech grumbled at his assistant and was glad that the red feathered speedster had not accidently had a cup of his espresso again. The last time he did he left fire trails wherever he went, even in the air when he flew. Bringing his attention back to his latest creation, Tech focused on fusing the other end of the conduction cable to its rightful place. If this worked the whole world would be able to grow any and all types of plant life within minutes of being planted.

'_Careful now'_ He thought to himself. _'Nice and slow, nice and-'_

"Hey Tech!"

_***BOOM!***_

Lexi dove away from the door to the coyote's laboratory quickly followed by Rev shooting out milliseconds before an explosion filled the room with smoke. As the smoke and dust settled, both Lexi and Rev peered into the room to see Tech, body still posed like it was before the bang, burnt to a crisp.

"Did I call at a bad time?" The pink bunny asked nervously.

"Oh,-Tech-was-just-trying-to-create-some-plant-growth-acceleration-gizmo-to-help-speed-up-the-trees-growth-speed-seeing-as-there-is-so-little-plant-life-left-in-the-world-and-trees-are-what-give-us-fresh-oxygen-except-you-kinda-interupted-his-concetration-at-the-point-where-he-needed-it-most" Rev answered for the cooked coyote.

"Oops" Lexi cringed.

Tech meanwhile, had just finished regenerating and was now staring at the ruins of his latest invention with a tearful expression.

"My baby" He whimpered.

"Sorry Tech" Lexi apologised only to take a step back when the coyote glared at her.

"I spent all morning working on this only for it to blow up in my face because of you" He growled at her. "There had better a good reason for this Lex"

Lexi began to fidget under the team inventor's gaze. She had spent most of the morning psyching herself up for this but now that the moment was upon her she crumbled.

"I was wondering if you could cook up an invention for me" She mumbled.

"An invention?" Tech repeated curiously. "What kind of invention"

"Yeah-I-mean-if-you-ask-Tech-for-an-invention-it-can-be-anything-and-everything.-It-could-be-something-small,-something-big,-something-loud,-something-quiet-urk!"

"Something that can show a person's ancestor from god knows what time" Lexi cut in after grabbing the speedster's beak.

Tech and Rev glanced at one another. They had a good idea why she was asking for this invention as it concerned a certain team member other than the pink bunny before them.

"Alright then" Tech agreed. "Give me half an hour and I'll have _cooked up_ this invention you're asking for"

"Seriously?" Lexi asked in disbelief. She was expecting her request to be denied.

"Seriously" Tech repeated as he walked towards a bench cluttered with finished and half finished inventions. "I've been meaning to make one anyway. Now I've got an incentive for it"

Anything else either Lexi or Rev wanted to say was cut short when Tech picked up one of his completed inventions and fired it at them. The moment they were struck by the ominous green beam, the two super heroes disappeared into thin air.

"I knew there was a reason behind making a Quantum Jumper Master Blaster" Tech noted as he placed the ray gun back down on the bench. "Don't know where I sent them, but I'm sure they'll be okay"

In the training room where Ace was still meditating, a startled Lexi and Rev suddenly appeared in a flash of green light making Ace open an eye and glancing in their direction.

"Nei, what's poppin up docs? Sides yous two of coise" He asked curiously.

"Oh-man!-Tech-just-used-something-that-can-duplicate-Duck's-_Quacking_-power!-Although-I-doubt-he-knew-where-we-went-but-still-wow!" Rev explained sounding thrilled about experiencing the orange mallard's ability to teleport.

"I'm guessin yous two were de ones tah make dat boom I hoid from dah direction of Tech's Lab den?" Ace inquired grinning slightly at the thought of what happened.

"It-was-actually-Lexi's-fault" Rev told him. "I-was-being-as-quiet-as-possible-whilst-Tech-was-at-the-most-crucial-part-of-his-invention-when-Lexi-came-in-and-"

"Sneezed!" Lexi blurted out grabbing Rev's beak again before laughing nervously. "I just couldn't help it; it was one of those abrupt moments where you just can't help but sneeze"

Ace cocked an eyebrow at her. Whilst Lexi was good at many things, and look cute whilst doing them, she was not good at lying.

"So, in a way to apologise, Tech told us to go make him something to eat whilst he started to clean up the mess I made" Lexi made up before dragging Rev towards the door. "Come on Rev, don't you want to find out if Slam's eaten you sesame seeds again?"

"He-better-not-have!" Rev exclaimed before literally bolting out the door leaving a nervous looking Lexi with a curious and amused Ace alone.

"I...better go and...make sure they don't have a...food fight...yeah" Lexi said slowly as if trying to find the right words to say before leaving Ace alone to his thoughts again.

Ace shook his head before going back into his meditations this time to rid himself of the curiosity behind whether Lexi's brain blast used the girl's common sense for ammunition.

**_  
\/**

"This is it?" Lexi asked as she stared at the contraption that resembled a laptop on one of the less cluttered benches in Tech's lab. "This little thing here can show me my ancestry?"

One of Tech's ears twitched at the jab to his baby.

"That _little thing_ is a hand crafted, precision made, state of the art family finder that can find any ancestor from now to the medieval times" He stated protectively and proudly. "Just put your hand on the panel beside the number console, type in the years you want and you'll see your ancestor from that time"

Lexi looked from Tech to the invention and back. Catching a look from Tech, Rev suddenly dragged the pink bunny closer to the machine and ran her through the steps himself.

"All-you've-gotta-do-Lex-is-put-your-hand-here" He pressed her hand onto the panel. "The-device-then-scans-your-DNA-strand,-blood-type-and-all-that-scientific-stuff-that's-probably-going-through-one-ear-and-out-the-other-right-now.-Next-you-just-type-in-the-year-you-want-to-view.-For-this-lets-just-pick-a-random-one-like-say-between-nineteen-ninety-and-twenty-ten" He quickly input the numbers before Lexi could stop him. "Then-all-you've-gotta-do-is-press-the-big-red-button"

Lexi had barely opened her mouth to tell the red road runner to stop before he pushed said button. She had been hoping to do this somewhere quiet and alone, like her room instead of Tech's lab. All other thought traffic going on in her head ceased when the computer screen lit up showing her a picture of a female tan bunny with blond hair and floppy ears held back by a hair band. Pressing the down key on the console, a small paragraph containing information on her ancestor scrolled up.

"No way!" she exclaimed when she looked at the box stating who the husband was. "That can't be right! She supposed to be-should be-"

"It was the age difference" Tech said making Lexi's head swivel towards him yet before she could ask what he was talking about, Rev intervened.

"When-Lola-and-Bugs-Bunny-no-relation-first-met-in-nineteen-ninety-five-to-begin-filming-for-the-nineteen-ninetysix-film-Space-Jam,-their-age-difference-was-enough-that-they-could-have-been-father-daughter-and-whilst-they-did-become-great-friends-and-flirted-with-one-another-on-a-weekly-basis-they-didn't-get-hitched-despite-many-many-people-even-to-this-day-thinking-otherwise" Rev explained leaving Lexi slack jaw stunned.

"How do you know that?" She asked when she found her voice before quickly scrolling the whole article for mention of what Rev had just told her. "There's not a trace of what you just said on this thing"

"Ace told us during our first week here" Tech answered for her. "It was when you were to afraid to come out of your sound proof room in case you heard something you didn't want to hear from the other side of Acmetropolis"

Lexi shivered as she remembered what had happened. Before she was able to control her hyper sensitive hearing, Lexi had felt herself becoming deaf from all the different sounds that were normally unheard at long range whenever she stepped out of her room. She had only come out of her room after both Zadavia and Ace had talked to her and even then it was on the third try after Tech had invented a sound blocking shield that surrounded the base.

"And now that you know that, you can speak to Ace about your feelings for him" Tech said effectively bringing the pink bunny back down to Acmetropolis with a thump.

"W-What?" She stammered as she took several steps back. "I don't have any feelings for Ace!"

"Obviously-you-do" Rev stated as he quickly ran behind her to cut off her escape. "I-mean-when-you-thought-that-he-had-died-when-Zadavia's-ship-blew-up-but-then-found-out-he-was-alive-you-practically-tackled-him-in-a-hug-before-pulling-away-and-acting-all-tough-and-such-not-to-mention-whenever-he-gets-hurt-you're-always-the-first-person-to-get-to-him-and-"

"Alright, I love him! Just shut up already!" She shouted scaring Rev and Tech with the suddenness before drooping her shoulders sadly. "But how do I know if he likes me?"

"I know of a way" Tech stated before blasting her with his Quantum Jumper Master Blaster again leaving only himself and Rev in the room.

"Is-this-the-reason-why-you-made-that-blaster?" Rev asked. "I-know-we-all-know-Lexi-likes-Ace-and-vice-versa-except-for-Ace-which-is-surprising-seeing-as-Duck-rarely-thinks-about-anyone-other-than-himself-and-all-but-seriously-"

"Rev" Tech growled as he made to point his ray gun at the high speed buzzard.

"Sorry,-shutting-up,-going,-gone,-goodbye" Rev said before high tailing it out of the lab.

Back in the training room, Ace was rather surprised when Lexi not only reappeared in the room via Tech's toy again, she appeared right above him and fell into his arms.

"Don't say it!" Lexi warned him seeing that humorous grin of his appear on his features.

"Nei, nice of you to drop in Lex" He chuckled. "Again I moight add"

He was rewarded with a swift elbow in the chest for that before Lexi got out of his arms.

"I told you _not_ to say that" She growled although the small smile on her face said otherwise.

"I tought you told me not to say _it_" Ace threw back good naturedly as he got up off the platform he was meditating on.

Lexi mentally shook her head. No matter what she said, Ace always had a comeback for it. Yet, now that she knew that her and Ace were not related in any way, she had a new weapon to use against him and now was a good time to try it out.

"You think you've got a comeback for everything, don't you?" She asked as she walked towards Ace until they were just out of one another's personal space.

"I don't tink I have Lex, I _know_ I have" Ace replied unsure where this conversation was heading.

"Then what about this?" she asked before flinging herself at him and pressing her lips to his resisting the urge to cross her fingers, toes and even her ears in hopes that it might work.

Pulling back after air became an issue, Lexi allowed her arms to hang limp round the yellow bunny's neck seeing as said bunny currently had his arms around her waist stopping her from pulling away any further.

"Wow" Ace uttered several seconds later causing Lexi to giggle.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked mentally wondering if she had broken him.

She was surprised when Ace suddenly pulled her in for another kiss and immediately understood why he could barely speak. There was definitely no other word to describe this feeling of pure bliss that was rushing through her.

**-*\/\/*-**

_That's one way of getting round that problem for this couple, if you want another way ask in your review if curious._

'_Til next time folks_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
